Problem: Jordan ran 2 miles in half the time it took Steve to run 3 miles. If it took Steve 24 minutes to run 3 miles, using the same rates, how many minutes would it take Jordan to run 5 miles?
Explanation: Since Steve's 3-mile time is 24 minutes, Jordan ran 2 miles in $\frac{1}{2}\cdot24=12$ minutes.  Therefore, each mile takes Jordan 6 minutes to run, so he would take $6\cdot5=\boxed{30}$ minutes to run five miles.